


Philos

by emeoonbird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Implied Korra/Asami Sato, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Porque amigos serviam para isso: estarem do seu lado te zoando e confortando ao mesmo tempo. E Bolin sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra (Avatar)





	Philos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fic com o tem público do Atlaworld amizade! Basicamente eu assisti o episódio em que eles tem um encontro e achei o ápice de amizade mandkajdkskdkdkd  
> e acabei ficando com vontade de escrever sobre eles 💚

— Mulher o que houve? — Bolin questionou a uma Korra meio triste, já que ela estava na cama enrolada em lençóis e com um bico enfeitando o rosto.

— Eu não passei na prova de literatura — Foi a resposta que ela deu, sua voz num tom baixo e magoado.

— Por que não estou surpreso?

Korra deu tapa no braço dele, um _hey_ saindo de seus lábios que tentavam não formar um sorriso. No entanto ele apenas riu da reação dela, para logo depois respirar fundo ao que se sentava no colchão.

— Tá, o que está pegando?

— Meus pais não vão me deixar ver a Asami se eu não recuperar a nota — Bolin encarou a morena a sua frente com um sobrancelha erguida, não acreditando que seria apenas aquele o motivo de tanto baixo astral. — E estarei proibida de participar da próxima competição de jiu-jitsu.

— Agora sim algo que acredito que seus pais consigam impedir você de fazer — O tapa que ele recebeu dessa vez chegou a fazer sua pele arder.

— Eu 'tô falando sério, para de me zoar.

— Olha Korra, é muito mais fácil eu acreditar que seus pais te colocariam numa aula de etiqueta do que te proíbam de ver a Asami — Ele retrucou com os braços cruzados. — Até porque mesmo que te castiguem você sempre arruma um jeito de falar com ela.

Sua amiga revirou os olhos, provavelmente não feliz com o fato de que Bolin estava esfregando a verdade na sua cara.

— Você veio aqui pra debochar de mim, me apoiar ou, sei lá, oferecer ajuda?

— Não dá pra ser os três? — O cantinho dos lábios dele se ergueram, num claro sinal de deboche embora o seu olhar tivesse uma pontada de preocupação e amor transbordando nele.

Em resposta Korra apenas revirou os olhos, no entanto um sorriso também estava presente em seu rosto.

Era muito maravilhoso a forma como apenas a presença de Bolin conseguia deixar os momentos tensos de sua vida um pouco mais fáceis de respirar. Ela sabia que podia contar com ele para tudo, desde uma ajuda para estudar até saírem numa aventura sem ter um real no bolso e hora pra voltar.

— Então, porque não me mostra a prova de literatura e a gente vê o que podemos fazer? 

— O que eu fiz pra merecer você?

— Aceitou minha amizade — Retrucou com um pouco de ironia, embora em seu rosto um sorriso caloroso esteja presente nos lábios.

Porque amigos serviam para isso: estarem do seu lado te zoando e confortando ao mesmo tempo. E Bolin sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a @AnaLuizinha por ter lido antes de postar 💚 tava com medo de ter feito ooc — me perdoem só vi cinco episódios — e ela me ajudou a ter confiança nessa ficlet, a  
> Muito obrigado nene!!


End file.
